The present invention pertains generally to copyholders and more particularly to universal copyholders for retaining common side edge bound books, flop over top bound books and papers in general on a rest for hands-off viewing or copy work.
Copyholders presently available on the market include a freestanding rest for supporting papers or a book and additionally usually include a clip mechanism on the back for retaining flipped over pages of a top bound book to maintain the book open to a desired portion of text. However, no adequate means is provided for also retaining the pages of the more common side edge bound book open to a desired portion of text.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a universal copyholder for holding all types of copy, including the capability of holding a side edge bound book open to a desired portion of text in a unique and convenient manner.